For the past 40 years, the cellular cell has functioned as the atom of the wireless network, as shown in FIG. 1. A cellular system 100 includes a plurality of transmit points (TPs) 104 each with an associated coverage area or cell 102. UEs 106 communicate only with the TP 104 in the cell 102 in which the UE 106 is associated using an ID specific for the cell 102. When a UE 106 moves to another cell, a handover between TPs 104 must occur and the UE 106 is associated with a new TP 104 through a new cell ID. However, radio access performance is limited by inter-cell interference. Further, as shown in plot 200 of spectral efficiency in FIG. 2, there is non-uniform spectral efficiency across a cell.